


That Dinosaur, Dragon, Lizard Thing

by fadedmoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmoon/pseuds/fadedmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little crackfic about Anderson's desk dinosaur, and the unfortunate result of everyone pestering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dinosaur, Dragon, Lizard Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Very confusing, very hectic, very cracky and very clichéd. I tried cramming as much as I could into it, so be prepared to roll your eyes at my idiocy.  
> Concrit is welcome.

"Anderson...? What is that?"

"Go away, freak, I'm busy."

"Is that a _dinosaur_??!"

"Don't encourage him, Sally."

"What is a _dinosaur_?"

"Why do you have a toy dinosaur on your desk?"

"Sally, please -"

"It looks odd. Reptile, I'm assuming?"

"Oh God, the freak doesn't even know what a bloody dinosaur is."

"You know, I _am_ trying to work here and -"

"Sherlock, Lestrade says he has a lead on - is that a dinosaur?"

"Oh, God."

"Apparently so, John. By the way, I need you to pick up some sesame seed oil from Tesco's. Also some goat's cheese."

"Why on Earth do you need goat's cheese?"

"Baaa..."

"Sally, be quiet. Its for an experiment."

"Guys, please, I really need to -"

"You should get that landlady of yours to knit a little jumper for the dinosaur. Stripy, like your boyfriend's."

"I'm not gay."

"I believe Mrs. Hudson has better things to do than to knit 'little jumpers', thank you, Sally."

"If you don't shut up I swear I'll -"

"Sherlock? Look, I think we've got a suspect for the missing fer- Anderson, why is there a dragon on your desk?"

"Well, actually sir, its a -"

"It was the brother."

"How would you know, freak? You haven't even looked at the case file yet."

"Well, actually Sally, I have. I also know that you spent the weekend at Anderson's, no doubt fantasising over the lizard things."

" _Dinosaurs_ , they're _dinosaurs_."

"Shut up, Anderson, you're lowering the IQ of every being in the room."

"Sherlock."

"Bit not good?"

" _Sherlock_ , really, the _case_."

"Speaking of case, I should get back to -"

"It does actually look like a dragon."

"Yeah. I think its the tail."

"Nah, the teeth."

"It just looks like a mess of nonsense fiction, to me."

"Sherlock, don't tell me you've deleted prehistoric animals?"

"They are unnecessary."

"What do you mean, 'deleted'?"

"I am actually going to kill all of you."

"But Sherlock! Dinosaurs!"

"You said that the solar system is important too. Honestly. So tedious."

"What. A. Freak."

"Or maybe it would be easier to just kill myself."

"Lestrade, please assure John that it is perfectly normal to not give a rat's bottom about the bloody solar system or some mundane reptiles!"

"John -"

"Greg -"

"Greg?!"

"Sherlock -"

"Freak."

"Sally!"

"'Greg'!"

"Sherlock..."

"John."

"ANDERSON!!!!!!"

In frustration at the scene in front of him, Anderson had leaped from his desk chair screaming his own name in order to capture the attention of the others. It worked, because as soon as Sally, John, Sherlock and Lestrade caught sight of the red-faced, panting man, they fell silent.

Anderson came to a decision.

"Right." He announced, "The dinosaur-dragon-lizard- _thing_ is going on a little trip."

And with that brief sentence, he scooped up the small, plastic figure in a single tight fist, marched over to the nearest window, and threw it out. A quiet clatter sounded as the toy and the hard pavement collided, and Anderson spun on his heel with a smug yet relieved expression.

That soon faded as he realised _his_ room, _his_ office, had not yet cleared.

"Well, what the bloody hell are you all gawping at?" He demanded, "Go on, clear off. Believe it or not I've got _work_ to do."

And for the first time that day, they listened.

~*~ 

("Sherlock, why is there a toy dinosaur on the kitchen table?"

"Hm?"

"Wait.. is that _Anderson's_ dinosaur?!")

END


End file.
